1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, among motion picture recording apparatuses such as camcorders and digital cameras, a motion picture recording apparatus has been put to practical use in which so-called multi-recording is realized, for example, by being provided with multiple image processing engines so that, at the time of recording a motion picture using one motion picture recording apparatus, multiple motion pictures corresponding to multiple areas within a whole recording range can be simultaneously acquired and the different motion pictures can be simultaneously recorded.
For example, a recording apparatus disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-268019 is provided with two image acquisition means, image acquisition means for acquiring a first image (a whole) including a second image (a partial area) and image acquisition means for acquiring the second image different from the first image almost simultaneously acquisition of the first image, to perform processing for combining the second image with the first image and record a composite still image obtained as a result.